Secret Santa of Love
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Lilly is getting gifts from a Secret Admirer and Scotty is just getting jealous because she seems to enjoy it and like her gifts, what will it do to their close friendship. Rated M because I'm unsure of where I'm going with it at this point.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secret Santa of Love**

_Summary: Lilly has a secret admirer leaving her gifts whom might it be? It seems none of her co-workers has seen her secrets "Santa" leaving the gifts either. Will she catch him before he reveals himself to her?_

_**A/N: I know the show is off the air and he has moved on… maybe I don't want to, I put him as Nick in my L&O SVU stories but here he is all Scotty and still HOT!**_

**Chapter One: Gift One**

Lilly walked into the precinct stopped to put her gun in her locker and then joined her co-workers in the squad room, the first to greet her was her partner Scotty who was sitting at his desk. "Morning Lil, how are you this morning?"

"Hey Scotty, I'm good looks like I'm the last one here this morning."

"Well you got here after me that's weird but I didn't beat you here by too much so your coffee is still hot and the bagel I got you is still soft."

She looked down at her desk and noticed for the first time that there was indeed a cup of her favorite coffee and a bag from her favorite bagel place sitting on it. She smiled across the desk at her partner. "Thanks Scotty, that was sweet of you."

He seemed to blush a bit but waved it off. "Aw it's nothing Lil, I was there and saw a sign about those bagels and remember you mentioning that it was favorite so I thought I would treat you today. I remembered you worked late last night, just thought you might be tired this morning."

She knew he was embarrassed but it meant more than he thought because he remembered something was her favorite. "Well thanks anyway, I'm starving I was tired so I had to hurry this morning." She opened her desk drawer to put her purse in it and saw a neatly wrapped package and looked tag. _To: Lilly From: Your Secret Love Santa _She turned to her co-workers. "Did anyone see who put this in my drawer?"

Scotty got up and walked over to her desk and was joined by Kat who she handed it too, she smiled. "Secret love Santa, really Lil? You have a secret love Santa?"

Scotty smiled. "I guess someone is hot for you Lil, should I be jealous?"

She smiled at him. "Never doll face, you know that no one could ever take your place."

Nick who had joined them at Lilly's desk looked over at Scotty and smiled. "She calls you doll face now? Is there something going on with you and your partner that we all should know about?"

Scotty laughed at him. "No, we're just best friends but if Lil starts dating again then there goes my evenings I'll have to start spending them alone again."

She laughed. "I'm not going to start dating again and if I do, I guess he'll have to just like having my best friend hanging around all the time." She smiled and winked at Scotty.

Will came over and sat down on a chair he had pulled over by Lilly's desk. "So someone sneaks into a police precinct and leaves a gift in your desk, I guess we can pull the camera footage from last night and early this morning. I was the first one here and John got here before me so we can ask him." He laughed as he moved closer. "So open your gift Lil and let's see what you got."

Lilly pulled off the paper and there was a jewelry box, she opened the box and there on a chain was a heart. The heart was beautifully scripted with the words _You are in my heart and I will love you forever. _She looked around and smiled. "Oh my this is beautiful, and it looks expensive what should I do?"

Will stood up. "Well you ladies discuss this while we go see about those tapes and see if John has anything for us."

Kat sat down in the seat that Will was sitting in. "Leave him a thank you note in the drawer that the gift was in and I'll help you write it." So they quickly composed a heartfelt thank you note and Lilly put it in the drawer.

The guys came back laughing and the women looked up as Scotty sat on the corner of her desk. "What's up Scotty, did you look at the tape yet?"

"Sure we did and he covered his face all the way in and out, we couldn't see anything. Come on gorgeous we have a case so we gotta go look for the box."

Kat got up and shook her head. "Oh sure doll face and gorgeous I just know when the two of you are hanging out together at night there is absolutely no hanky panky going on."

Lilly started laughing and grabbed Scotty's arm as they were walking to the steps to the cold case section. "Hanky panky, what is she 80 years old they stopped using that term years ago. No Kat there is none of that going on and any night that we're hanging out any of you are welcome to join us it's just that you guys are always busy. Scotty and I are usually free so we just hang out and why am I explaining this to you guys?"

Nick turned around and shrugged. "I don't know, personally I don't care who you hang out with as long as you guys get dressed if I show up."

They were looking for the box when Scotty observed Lilly from the corner of the room. She had put the necklace on before they went to the cold case storage area and while she was looking for the box she was holding the heart in her hand and had begun to rub her fingers on it. Kat approached her from behind. "Hey Lil, there's a jealous guy not trying to be seen in the corner but you're playing with that necklace and he's watching you and looking very upset."

Lilly looked over toward Scotty but the look on his face didn't seem upset to her, it seemed more turned on or aroused but they had discussed this just a couple of nights ago and they had agreed to think about it but not at work. "No, that's not it I mean it's just a secret admirer not like it's someone I'm dating out in the open or anything. I wouldn't do that to my doll face, he's my best friend and everyone knows he's been with me through it all."

"So tell me the truth, how do you feel about Scotty?"

Lilly smiled. "Oh I love Scotty; everyone knows that including Scotty he's my best friend in the world."

"That's not what I mean and you know it Lilly Rush, I mean do you love him as in would you sleep with him?"

She smiled back at her friend just as they heard Will call out that he found the box. "Oh sure in a New York minute but that's what bothers me, what if something happens after to destroy our relationship then we also lose our friendship and our partnership and I just can't lose Scotty."

The team assembled around the table to sort through the box, Scotty sat down beside Lilly and noticed once again that she was play with her necklace. Lilly just couldn't seem to stop playing with the necklace, then felt like she should take it off because Scotty kept watching her and she felt like she was upsetting him, Suddenly Will spoke up. "So this guy that says he happened upon this information was just out minding his own business that morning and just came upon this murder. We need to look into him again because when someone is just out minding their own business and just happens upon something it usually means they are up to no good."

Lilly smiled. "Know that from experience do you Will?"

He grinned at the detective he thought of as a little sister. "I might Lilly, how about you?"

"Oh no Will, I've always been a good girl."

Nick laughed. "Well you just dashed Scotty's hopes and dreams."

Kat started laughing. "Well everyone changes and maybe he's just the guy to make sweet Lilly into nympho Lilly."

Scotty got up and walked off in the direction of the break room. She looked around. "Come on guys leave it alone he's very sensitive when it comes to our partnership so just cut it out we are not sleeping together and at this rate we never will so shut the hell up now."

Lilly walked in the break room and spotted Scotty sitting at the table; she walked over and sat down beside him. He smiled at her and then spoke. "Sorry Lil they are just too nosey and I'm tired of the constant talk about our sex life out there."

She smiled. "Oh come on Scotty when they're bugging us they're leaving someone else alone, they're just doing it to make you mad. They all know we're not sleeping together so come on and let's get going on this case. Come over tonight, we can get pizza if you want."

"I can't tonight I have to go shopping for the kids' Christmas gifts, Allie gave me the list finally."

"Well since your mom invited me over this year I can go shopping with you, I need to get something for the kids anyway if you don't mind me shopping with you?"

"No I don't mind, shopping with you will be great and we can get something to eat while we're out."

She beamed at him not just smiled but beamed bright. "Okay Scotty now let's get back out there and get on this case and get it wrapped up so we can get back to the discussion of sleeping together. We only tabled that discussion until the next case was wrapped up so let's get it wrapped up." She put her hand out and he took it.

He played with the charm on her neck. "It really is a beautiful necklace Lil; I hope I can find you something just as pretty for Christmas."

"I have you Scotty and your friendship, it's worth a thousand of these and more than you'll ever know. I don't think you know what you mean to me Scotty."

"I do Lil because I know exactly what you mean to me." They walked back to the table to work on the case.

After work Lilly got her purse out of her desk and smiled at Scotty. "So I'm going home to change into jeans, want to meet me there?"

"Sure Lil, I'll pick you up after I go home and change then we can go shopping and then back to your place to wrap gifts or we can wrap them at my place."

She smiled. "Let's wrap them at your place since you have your tree up, you know I never put a tree up."

"Well we're putting a tree up for you tomorrow night but for tonight we'll wrap gifts at my place and put them under my tree."

Suddenly their boss joined them at their desks with envelopes in his hand. "Okay people what you've all been dreading, it's the annual precinct Christmas party that you have all been really great at avoiding but this year it has been brought to my attention that the Cold Case squad will be in attendance, so I'll just put everyone down as a yes. You maybe bring a guest but it's not required."

About that time Lilly looked over to see Louie who had worked with them on Arson cases and Frankie who had worked with them on various cases helping with pictures stepping off the elevator. "Hey Scotty, take a look at the elevator I get the feeling we aren't the only ones who just got our invitations to the party."

Frankie came over by Scotty and smiled. "Hey Scotty, I was wondering if you wanted to attend the precinct party with me this year." Right then Lilly's world hit the toilet and just kept going down.

He looked at Lilly and then back at Frankie. "Oh sorry Frankie but I already asked Lil to go with me, I mean the two of us have been over for quite some time and well anyway I've been hanging out with Lil for a while now so I just figured well anyway I already asked her to go."

She nodded. "I guess I should have called instead of walking up here, well have a great time together you guys." She left just as Louie finished talking to a couple of guys and started walking over.

"Hey Rush, you're looking good these days."

"Hey Louie, not so bad yourself so what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free for the precinct party if you wanted to maybe go with me."

"Won't your wife be a bit offended there Louie?"

"You know I'm divorced Rush, hard to keep a marriage together on the job Rush especially when your spouse isn't on the job or isn't interested in knowing anything about the job."

"Sorry Louie, I already have a date for the party because Valens beat you to it. Right after boss gave us the invitations he was beating a path to my desk asking me to go."

Louie smiled. "Lucky bastard, he has the prettiest partner in the precinct."

"Thanks Louie, but you know he's my best friend so of course he would ask me to go since we would probably be hanging out together anyway." They watched as Louie walked off.

Scotty smiled at Lilly as Louie walked out. "He's right you know Lil, I'm a lucky bastard because I do have the prettiest partner in the precinct. So I'll call you when I'm on my way to your place." She left right behind him.

Nick nodded his head. "I've got twenty dollars that says those two are in bed together before the ball drops at midnight."

Kat pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket. "Put mine on that they are sleeping together before Christmas Day."

Will pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "I'm with Nick I think it will take all the way to the ball drop on New Year's Eve."

Their boss looked at them and tried to look stern. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves betting on them like that, so you want me to hold the money for you?"

Kat smiled and nodded. "I'll find out because she'll tell me and if she won't tell me then she'll tell Allie and Allie will tell me."

John Stillman nodded and then pulled out his wallet. "Well I guess I should get in on the action while there is some, I'm staying before Christmas day all of that lying about already making plans for the party was not acting they were reading each either.

Late that night a man is sitting in a bar and a man approaches him and sits down beside him, same man and same bar close to the police precinct. "So I left it just like last time and in the same drawer of her desk. I did what you asked me to do I pulled my hoodie down over my head and face, I know I wasn't recognized by anyone plus I didn't see any of her usual co-workers there." He handed him a piece of paper. "She left this in the drawer for you sir."

The man handed him a few bills. "This is for you on a job well done, meet me here tomorrow night at the same time. Now meet me here tomorrow night at the same time, this job only last a few more nights but I appreciate the help."

The young man laughed. "Hey I'm out to make a buck and you're paying good for this job, why you need all of this secrecy with this I don't know but like you said it's not my job to know what's good for you. So thanks man and I'll see you tomorrow night same time and same place?" At the older man's nod he got up and left and then the other man walked the few same steps out of the bar to go home.

**TBC**

_Review… Oh I _miss_ Lilly and Scotty, plus I have to wait for Cold Case reruns to be on television because it's not even on disk or Netflix… I just miss Lilly and Scotty especially the later seasons when they got to be such good friends. "__doll face"_


	2. Gift Two

**Title: Secret Santa of Love**

_Summary: Chapter One_

_Disclaimer: Chapter One_

**A/N: I know Christmas and New Year's is over but I'm going to finish this story!**

**Chapter Two: Gift Two**

The next morning Lilly walked in with a tray of coffee, a box in her hand and smile on her face but the smile left her face as she stop before getting to her desk. She looked around but then walked on to the conference table, she put the coffee and box down as she looked around. "Hey I brought coffee and breakfast for everyone, so anyone know where Scotty is?"

Kat walked over to the table. "Oh gee thanks Lil this was great of you, Ronnie was moving like syrup this morning and I didn't have time to eat. The older that girl gets I swear the slower she gets in the morning. Ask boss about Scotty, I heard him on the phone when I came in and he said Scotty's name."

She walked straight to Stillman's office and walked in after he waived her in. "Hey boss, do you know where Scotty is?"

"Yes, he's on his way in now. His brother's truck wouldn't start so he has to use his wife's car which meant he has to take her to work, so Scotty went to take Emilio to school and the baby to daycare for them. He said it was in the opposite direction of where they were going but close to here."

She smiled. "He's such a great guy, okay I was just wondering if my partner was sick or something. Hey there's coffee and breakfast out here if you want some, I just couldn't take the precinct oil this morning."

He smiled. "Thanks Lil, so are you in the holiday spirit this year?"

She smiled as she walked with him to the table. "Something like that, this is a good year Boss. I'm looking forward to Christmas for a change."

"So what are you doing for Christmas this year?"

"Oh Scotty's mom invited me to eat with them this year, she said they always cook too much and I went with Allie one day to help with the boys at a school thing. She said it always easier with a second person and Scott's mom showed up too, she invited me then. We went shopping after that, they helped me pick out some clothes."

They all sat down at the conference table and got out notes from the day before, Lilly look over at Will. "So how about your hunch Will, that the guy that just happened upon this? Was he just out minding his own business or was he really up to no good like you thought?"

Will looked over at her and grinned. "Well nothing concrete yet but I'm beginning to think my hunch was right, about him and someone else that when they say nothing is going on that is when something is going on."

She grinned and punched him on the arm. "Stick to the case big guy, when Scotty gets here stay off of him about me you guys really made him mad yesterday."

Kat looked over. "Hey speaking of which, did you check the drawer to see if the secret admirer slipped in to take your thank you note? I mean Christmas Eve is tomorrow, he has to reveal himself soon, might want to check before mister jealous ass gets here."

Lilly smiled and went to her desk; she opened the bottom drawer and picked up the gift inside. "Oh now this is getting to the point of ridiculous."

She walked back to the table then sat down between her boss and Will, then she opened the package which contained a box and a note. The note had been typed they figured out pretty quick that was to protect the identity of the sender. The note said. _'I love you more than you could ever love me, I'll never be good enough for your perfect heart and your wonderful soul but I will reveal myself soon. I hope you can find room for me in your heart.' _She wiped a tear from her eye and then opened the box to find a bracelet which read. _'My Angel, I love you.'_

Kat looked over and smiled. "Well Lil, you have to marry this guy that is one expensive bracelet I saw it at the store where I bought Ronnie's necklace for Christmas."

Boss got up and smiled. "Well Lil, looks like you really made an impression on someone's heart so you have a decision to make and I don't think I would make it quickly. Seems to me like he is really in love with you, but I already know who it is, I'm just not telling you or any of you." He walked back to his office smiling.

Will walked on over to his desk. "Thanks for the coffee and breakfast Lilly, Nick is going to help me on our case while Kat helps you with your dilemma."

Lilly walked over and sat at her desk and sat down then she pulled out a small note pad and smiled at Kat. "If you repeat this to anyone including my partner then I will spill every parenting secret you ever told me to Ronnie, got it?"

Kat smiled. "Oh this is going to good, go on before he gets here."

She started to write. _'Thank you for the lovely bracelet, you have wonderful taste and I feel bad even keeping the necklace and bracelet. For what I'm going to say I feel like I should return them and if you feel like I should then please let me know and I will. I can't be with you; I have a man in my heart already. He's a good man and I love him so much I know we aren't a couple but my heart belongs to him and to give it to anyone else would be wrong. Thank you again, Lilly 3_

Kat leaned down. "Man in your heart just got off the elevator you might want to put that note in the drawer before he's sulking all day again."

Scotty walked in. "Hey ladies what's up?"

Lilly smiled. "Oh not much, so boss told me that Mike's truck broke down they could have called me since I'm closer."

He smiled. "That's nice of you Lil but I had to drop something off to Mike anyway, one of his guys at the store is doing something for me on the side, kind of to make some extra holiday money. He wanted to buy his girl something extra nice, I think he's proposing this year."

Kat laughed. "Proposing to his girl, what a novel idea too bad other guys don't have the same idea since it's Christmas and all I mean what guy wouldn't want to make a wonderful woman like Lilly his over the holidays?"

Lilly looked up and smiled. "You want me to have that talk with Ronnie don't you?"

Kat got up from the corner of Lilly's desk. "Oh you wouldn't do that to me after I told you all of those parenting secrets I use on her."

"One more word in that direction and I will have to spill it to your daughter." She smiled as Kat walked over and picked up a cheese Danish from the box and smiled.

Scotty looked over at Lilly. "Nice bracelet, is that something new?"

"Sure is, my secret Santa of love strikes again I think it's funny that boss seems to think he knows who it is."

Scotty took hold of her wrist and she immediately felt that warm feeling she felt whenever Scotty touched her. "What does this one say?" He read it and smiled. "Well he's right, you are an angel Lil but I just have to say that he better like having me around because I don't plan to be out of your life just because some guy nosed his way in with expensive gifts."

She laughed and punched his arm. "Like you know about jewelry, right when was the last time you were in a jewelry store?"

He grinned as he sat down. "Last week I went with Mike when he bought Allie's Christmas presents and I bought those ornaments for the tree at Ma's. Remember I told you that Ma said Mike's baby and you were the only ones without ornaments on her tree and I needed to go get them. Plus I got Ma some new hairpins, she likes those silver ones that don't slip out and those are expensive."

Lilly nodded. "Okay so you do go into jewelry stores."

He shook his head. "No I don't go into all of them, I only go into Redd's because that's where Mike shops and only that one. Mike refinishes his furniture and he gives Mike the family discount on jewelry plus they have really great stuff."

Lilly motioned her head toward the table where the breakfast was. "I brought coffee and breakfast this morning, you might have to heat up the coffee but it's still better than that swill in there and I brought pastries in, go help yourself. Will and Nick are working on our case; I'll be over in a minute." He got up and after stopping at the table he went on over.

Kat walked over to Lilly's desk. "Hey are we going to work on this case, I kind of wanted to be home and case free for Christmas and hopefully New Year too since my brother is coming in."

Lilly looked up. "Hey that jewelry store you shopped in for Ronnie, what was the name of it?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "The only place that kid likes has to be one of the most expensive around, if we can make an excuse to get out of here we'll stroll by there later it's called Redd's why did you want to know?"

Lilly smiled. "Oh no reason, I thought maybe I could check sales records for the necklace and bracelet."

Kat smiled. "We can check, now let's go help the guys."

Lilly looked over toward where the guys were working and Scotty look at her with a smile on his face and she thought to herself. Gotcha big boy, I don't know what you're up to but two can play this game and game on you will be in my bed and naked by New Year's Eve or I'm just not doing it right and I will be your wife by this time next year.

**TBC**

_Review… Oh no.. game on, so what is she going to do now and what do you think his next move would be? All will be revealed soon because the holidays are over but the story isn't. I got sick over the holidays but I am going to finish all stories._


	3. Watch Out Game On

**Title: Secret Santa of Love**

_Summary: Chapter One_

_Disclaimer: Chapter One_

**Chapter Three: Watch Out, Game ON**

Lilly and Kat were sitting with the guys working on the case when Kat grabbed a folder. "Hey Lil, want to go with me to talk to this woman and we can stop and pick up that game for Ronnie on the way back? You know you asked me about that game you wanted to check out?"

Lilly smiled. "Oh sure, that child promised to teach me out to play that one video game."

Nick rolled his eyes. "She doesn't teach anyone how to play anything; she just beats everyone and then never lets you forget it." Then he laughed.

They got up and started out when Scotty grabbed Lilly's hand, he held on to her hand. "Hey are you guys grabbing lunch or are you eating with me today?"

"Oh we'll probably grab some lunch while we're out, but dinner after work is saved for you okay doll face?"

He didn't just smile, he beamed. "Thanks gorgeous, I'll see you when you get back."

After the women walked out Will looked at Scotty. "So you and Lilly just friends or what, I mean she's your partner man but you guys are using pet names and she walks in here looking for you but she's got this secret admirer and you seem all down about it. Tell us what's going on with you guys once and for all."

Scotty got up. "I need to go talk to Boss and then I'll be back to work on this case, I'll be right back." So he went to Stillman's office and walked in when he was waved in. "I need to speak to you about a private matter Boss."

"Something that concerns Lil since you waited for you to leave with Miller?"

"Let's just say I propose and something amazing happens and she says yes, not that she would let's just say that she does, what would that do to our partnership?"

Stillman smiled. "Absolutely nothing, you guys aren't really main partners anymore since everyone out there works together but if personal problems make it in here then I would have to do something about it, just keep personal stuff out of work."

Scotty nodded. "Okay, got it I'm sure we can do that." He got up and walked out, and then he sat down and grabbed a file he looked at the guys and smiled. "Sorry I'm not allowed to tell what we talked about and he won't tell you either.

Lilly and Kat walked into Redd's jewelry store and a woman smiled. "Well Kat Miller how are you doing today?"

"I'm good, right now my co-worker Lilly Rush and I are looking for some information we know this necklace and bracelet were purchased here by her secret admirer and we were wondering if you could look up sales records and tell us who bought them and maybe what else they bought. Maybe so we know what her next gift is going to be."

The woman smiled. "Oh so you're Lilly, you are gorgeous that is how you were described by the young man just absolutely gorgeous and simply an angel." Then she looked at Kat. "They were bought here and there are three more things purchased by the same young man for her but I can't tell you who it is or what he purchased because I'll be messing up the best surprise ever in Christmas history and I don't want to do that. I can tell you that you'll find out tomorrow night and you are extremely lucky because he loves you very much."

Kat put her hands on her hips but Lilly grabbed Kat by the arm. "Thank you ma'am, listen I want to buy a couple of things but I don't have time to wait can you have a couple of things delivered to the precinct?"

She smiled. "For you that wouldn't be a problem, just pick out what you want to buy."

Lilly picked out a man's ring that was a birthstone with a V on top, and a birthstone tie-pin but it was a different birthstone and Lilly smiled. "That's my birthstone, I figured it would be something nice for him to wear like he's my man so hands off. Can you gift wrap those, I got him other things for Christmas but these are for other things and just drop these off later?"

She smiled. "I will and you are Detective Lilly Rush? Trust me, I've heard about you a lot we all have and it's all good so don't worry." Lilly paid for her purchases and then put her gloves back on. "We'll have them wrapped and delivered to your desk in about an hour. Have a Merry Christmas Detectives and a Happy New Year."

When they walked out Kat looked at Lilly and laughed. "You're up to something so we're stopping at the diner and you're telling me all about it because I'm going to hang out with you and see what you're doing. I love when you're up to something."

They walked into the deli and sat down; they saw one of the younger male servers that clearly had a crush on Lilly heading for their table. Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh perfect look who's coming to the table, can't they do something about him like put him in the kitchen?"

The guy smiled. "Well look who came to see me?"

Kat looked at him. "We came because we're working on a case and we're starving to death so serve us and then point out the desperate woman that ran her ass here to see you. We both want the artery clogging heart attack special and fast please we need to get back to work, diet sodas please." He walked off pouting and she looked at Lilly. "Spill your plan now."

"I know who my secret Santa is, it's Scotty. He said he only went to Redd's and you saw the jewelry at Redd's so it all adds up, it has to be Scotty and she said he described me as gorgeous that he calls me that and Scotty calls me gorgeous just listen to him that is all he calls me. I'm going to put a note under the ribbon taped down saying Game on Valens."

Kat's eyes got big. "You really think its Scotty?"

"Well who else could it be?"

Kat laughed. "'But he acts so jealous over the gifts you get."

"It's all an act, it wouldn't be right if he didn't because if he didn't act jealous then I would be on to him."

Kat smiled. "Well it's not like there's anything going on between you guys."

Lilly smiled at her and then cleared her throat. "Well not much anyway if you don't count the make out session on my couch last weekend and then the one on his last night."

Kat looked over at her friend. "Has there been anything past making out?"

Lilly smiled at her. "No not yet anyway, I mean no clothes came off but last night got pretty heated then his brother and sister-in-law stopped by with some cookies to help us wrap gifts. I think they realized what had been going on because our lips were kind of swollen from kissing and well we were both a bit flushed. Mike likes to pick on me so when he brought the cookies in he put them down and said here's some sugar Scotty but not as good as the sugar you were getting before we got here. And we were sitting on the couch watching a movie with them and Scotty had his hand on my thigh."

Kat laughed. "As in she's mine, he does that shit at work when men come in like he'll put his hand on your back or your arm. Like don't even think about going for this package."

"Oh you're crazy he does not even do that."

"Watch him when we get back, I'll bet you five bucks he does."

"You have to get someone to come over there first." They ate their food and when they got up to leave Kat formed a plan to get a man, the perfect man to get Scotty into protective mode to win.

Kat walked up to the front and approached the counter. "Hey Chico, what time does Chucky get off work?"

He smiled. "Stupid for Lilly gets off in about 30 minutes, why?"

"Cause I'm playing a joke on her, can you have him deliver some pie for us over at the precinct we are working on this tough case and we're working late but if he delivers it then he will swooning all over her and well if you can't play a joke on a best friend then who can you play it on? I mean I'm paying for the pie."

He laughed. "I'll give you the pie for half price if you'll come back in tomorrow and tell me how Scotty reacts to it; he hates that guy because he's head over heels for Lilly. When they come in here I have to make Chucky stay clear of their table."

"I'll run in for coffee first thing in the morning and let you know, just send over the cherry and one for our boss too."

He smiled at her and winked after seeing Lilly walk close to them. "You got it Kat." Then he looked at Lilly. "Hey Kat already paid, great to see you again Lilly tell Scotty or should I call him your second skin, hi for me."

Lilly glared at him. "He's my partner and nothing more so stop calling him my second skin, he hates that you know."

Chico that had been running the deli where the detectives ate for years laughed. "No he doesn't he laughs every time I say it, you hate it. But you love Scotty, just admit for once."

She walked toward the door. "If I ever admit my feelings for him or anyone it won't be in a deli, gee whiz Chico give me some credit." She smiled and walked out; she had no idea what was going to happen at work as Chico winked at Kat behind her back.

The ladies walked back into work and saw Nick and Will at the table talking to Stillman but Scotty wasn't there. Lilly stopped at her desk and looked back, and then she picked up her files and walked on back to the table. Kat and Lilly sat down and then Will looked over at Lilly. "We know you're dying to ask where he is."

"If I wanted to know then I would have asked, but I didn't if you want to tell me then you can."

Nick looked up. "He went to get his brother to pick up his truck, all you had to do was ask."

Right after Nick spoke Lilly heard a voice behind her. "Well if it isn't a super gorgeous blonde in the flesh."

He walked over and hugged Lilly and kissed her cheek just then they heard a throat clear. "Hey big brother don't you have a wife at home?"

Mike laughed. "Oh like she would be jealous of Lilly, they're friends man she knows that I have no intentions of going after Lil besides I like my brunettes. Lil is your type man, you know smart, blonde and absolutely gorgeous."

Just about that time they hear a voice from the door that made Lilly cringe. "She is gorgeous at that, someone order pie for the afternoon? I was told to deliver straight to the hands of Lilly Rush."

Scotty walked over and put his hand out. "You can give it to me Chucky."

"No, I want to hand the order to Lilly myself you know hand it to her and maybe my hand brushes hers and she feels a shock of electricity and realizes that I'm the man for her instead of you or that other dude?"

Scotty rolled his eyes. "That other dude is my married big brother and Lilly and I are not a couple we are best friends so just give me the pie Chucky."

He walked over to Lilly and handed the box out to her so she took the box but she took it quickly and when she did Scotty had his hand around her waist and held her to her. Chucky smiled. "So dude if she's not your girl why do you always act like she is when I'm around?"

"Because you make her nervous and I'm her best friend, you gave her the order so you can go now."

Mike could see that Scotty was getting agitated over the whole thing grabbed the boy by this jacket. "I'm leaving so let's walk out together and you can tell me how you know these guys."

They all sat down and Kat rolled her eyes. "I ordered pie but I had no idea that Chico would be dumb enough to send ignorant ass over here knowing how he fawns all over Lilly with it."

Nick sighed. "Oh he probably volunteered and if Chico got busy he probably didn't think anything about it, I mean you think that you can send someone out to act normal."

Lilly laughed and threw a five dollar bill over at Kat. "Oh you big liar you ordered it while I was in the ladies room and told him to send ignorant ass over here with it to see if Scotty would get protective to win the bet. You couldn't wait until the next time we all went over there to eat, I mean really Kat."

Kat was laughing hard. "How do you figure me out, is it because you would pull the same shit I pull or that you have recently oh that's it?"

Just then a woman walked in and Scotty looked up and his face got red, he recognized her from the jewelry store but she smiled when she saw all of them together. Lilly jumped up and walked over to her. "Hi I didn't expect you to deliver my packages personally."

"I had some errands to run and I was coming this way so I thought I would just drop these off, plus it took me a bit longer to get them here than I originally planned but I wanted to wrap them really nice for you."

Lilly smiled. "Thank you so much."

The woman handed her the bag and turned around. "Have a Merry Christmas detective."

Lilly sat down and Scotty looked at her. "So been jewelry shopping?"

"While I was out with Kat, I had to pick up something for dad this morning but I had to leave it to be gift wrapped. Odd shaped boxes and well you saw my gift wrapping skills last night."

Nick laughed. "Well maybe your gift wrapping skills are better when you don't have Scotty's lips on you."

Lilly threw a pencil at Nick and laughed. "The case please, I have Christmas plans this year and I won't be here so let's go please."

Nick stood up. "Okay I'm going to talk to this window washer that saw something in a window, you coming with me Scotty last interview of the day?"

Scotty stood up. "I'm coming with you Nick." He kissed Lilly on the head. "I made reservations for us at 7:30 at Reno's so I'll pick you up 7:00 so be ready."

When they were gone Will smiled. "Oh Reno's that means either he did something wrong and he want so to say I'm sorry, he is finally going to admit his feelings if he hasn't yet or he's going to propose. So which one is it?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we'll all be surprised now won't we?"

Kat shook her head. "I think he'll propose but it'll be on Christmas Eve with his family around or New Year's Eve. What are you two doing for New Year's Eve?"

Lilly stood up. "Come on Kat we have to run down to see Frankie about those pictures she did."

Will looked up at her. "What about New Year's Eve."

"He has a date with Frankie on New Year's Eve, I keep telling you guys we are not together we are friends and nothing more he is still dating Franking and he can't be thinking of proposing to me if he is still dating her."

Later that afternoon Will, Nick and Scotty had left for the day the only ones left were Kat and Lilly. Kat walked over and sat down beside Lilly's desk. "You have a date so you better get a move on girlfriend."

Lilly smiled and took one of the boxes out of the jewelry store bag and then wrote on a small piece of paper. _'Game on Valens.' _She folded it up and laid the package with her thank you note. "That should get some attention."

Kat laughed. "You are an ace detective, he shouldn't be shocked that you figured his ass out gee whiz but how is he doing it with you guys spending so much time together?"

Lilly looked up at her. "Contrary to popular belief we aren't sleeping together and he's sending mixed signals because he is still seeing Frankie so mister I love you all over the place needs to make up his mind. I'm not going to be one of a harem, I'm going to be the one and only."

Kat wanted to choose her words just right. "About the Frankie thing, he's not seeing Frankie and I don't know why he makes you think he is but I asked her and she said they haven't been out in ages. They don't have a date on New Year's Eve so if he told you they did then he's blowing smoke up your ass lady."

"He didn't tell me they did, I walked in on him making a phone call and I asked him what it was a about and he said plans for his date for New Year's Eve and it was back when he was supposedly seeing Frankie so I assumed it was a date with her." She looked at her watch. "Well I guess I better go and get dressed for my date and I'll see you tomorrow."

**TBC**

_Review…. Next chapter their date, BTW Reno's is a real restaurant but it's here in KY. Anyway next chapter is date, Scotty finds out he's been had and Christmas Eve… what happens then… I know I'm running behind but I'm going to finish. Plus Lilly has a heart to heart with Frankie about her relationship with Scotty and he overhears, oops!_


	4. Most Wonderful Time

**Title: Secret Santa of Love**

_Summary: Chapter One_

_Disclaimer: Chapter One_

**Chapter Four: The Most Wonderful Time**

Lilly was nervous as she waited for Scotty, she hoped that the dress she had picked out was perfect. She went shopping alone this time, the last time she was going anywhere with Scotty she had went shopping with Kat and Allie but this time she just couldn't take the pressure plus he didn't give her much of a notice. She had been keeping several nice things in her closet because he enjoyed taking her to nice places and she had hoped that they would build up to dating one day but when he went back to seeing Frankie she let that dream die. Anyway she looked at her clock and then noticed headlights outside, so she slipped on her heels and grabbed her coat just before the doorbell chimed. She opened the door and smiled. "Hey Scotty, you look nice."

He smiled at her before leaning in for a kiss. "You look extremely gorgeous Lil." He held out his arm. "Shall we go?"

They got to Reno's and Lilly had to admit that Scotty was every bit the gentleman that she had expected him to be but she had one worry on her mind. If they started dating how would they separate it from work? How could they go from work partners during the day to a dating couple at night and it bothered her to have the thought that she could lose her best friend if this didn't work out. He held her hand walking up the steps and into the door which he held open for her. He took her coat and hung it up for her. "Thanks Scotty."

"My pleasure Lil, let's get in there and get our seats so we can get warmed up." He took her hand again and walked to the hostess stand. "We have reservations under Valens."

She smiled. "Oh yes, right this way sir." When they got to the table Scotty held Lilly's chair out for her which she smiled at him before he went to sit down. He told the hostess what kind of wine to bring and she left the menus.

Lilly smiled. "So do much planning for tonight?"

Scotty smiled. "If you're asking me did I plan to bring you out for a nice meal and have fun, then yes I did some planning. If you're asking me did I bring you out in hopes of ending up in bed with you then no that's not part of my plan, I don't think you're reading me right Lil."

She smiled. "Do I have you all wrong Scotty?"

"I think you do Lil, I would never do anything to risk our friendship. Your friendship means the world to me and I almost lost you once, I'll never make that mistake again Lil. I'd rather die than lose you, I do love you though and with that being said we are going to have a really nice holiday and can we agree to let whatever happens between us happen?"

She clasped their hands together on top of the table and smiled. "I have to agree with you, I'm pretty excited about this holiday so whatever happens we'll just agree to let it happen." The server came with the wine; after he poured it he looked at them and smiled.

"So do you need a few minutes with the menus or do you know what you would like?"

Lilly smiled. "I think I'm going to let him order for us, I've never been here before."

Scotty smiled. "I've been here with Ma and Pops some, this is her favorite place and you like just about everything she likes so I'll order you one of her favorite meals when she eats steak." He looked at the server. "The lady will have the New York strip with a baked sweet potato and Caesar salad with the dressing on the side. I'll have the same steak except I want a baked regular potato and your house salad with ranch on the side. Both steaks medium rare plus we'll take some ice water with lemon please and also put just a touch of brown sugar on her sweet potato." The server smiled, nodded and left.

Lilly looked down at her lap and then back up at Scotty. "So this isn't your date place?"

"Lil, I haven't been on a date in so long I don't have a date place I mean the only place I do anymore is your place, my place with you or somewhere else with you. I'm not complaining but if I was on a date lately I guess you would know it wouldn't you?"

Dinner came promptly and Lilly had to admit it was wonderful. While they were eating Lilly smiled at Scotty over her food. "This is wonderful Scotty, so who picked this place to start coming here?"

"One of Mike's customers told Mike about it, he brought Allie here and they told Ma and Pops about it so we came here and I bring them here sometimes. One time we came I got the riot act from Ma for not inviting you; I did wonder why I didn't think about it." He shrugged and smiled. "I told Ma I didn't know if you had a date or something but she said you would have cancelled anything for us."

"She's right, I would have you know."

"It was back when you were hanging with Succardo so I didn't want to cause problems or give Ma too much hope where we were concerned. She's always kind of had you pegged for her daughter-in-law so I thought that might have been false hope."

Lilly looked up and grinned at Scotty. "I would have cancelled any plans to go out with you and your folks you know that, gee whiz. Besides your mom and I had a talk about that, I told her that she couldn't pick the next daughter-in-law that it was your choice and I had a feeling that you had already made it."

He nodded and smiled. "She told me about that conversation and I always thought you were so smart, guess you don't know everything do you?" He noticed that she had finished her food while they were talking. "Do you want dessert or coffee?"

She looked up and smiled. "Well we can get dessert and I can make coffee at home, I really want to get out of this dress." At the look on his face she could feel the heat rush through her own face and she laughed. "I meant change into something else and you know what I meant Scotty Valens."

He wiped his mouth and put his napkin on his plate. "I know what you mean but a guy can always dream can't he?" He put his hand on top of hers. "We'll get dessert and go to your house."

A server came to the table. "Can I get dessert for either of you?"

Scotty smiled remembering what Lilly had said about getting out of her dress. "We'll take a couple of pieces of the chocolate cake to go please."

He nodded. "I'll have that right out for you sir." He went to take Lilly's plate. "I hope you enjoyed your meal ma'am."

"I did it was wonderful, thank you." He brought their dessert back, Scotty paid for the meals plus gave him a generous tip and they went to the door. As they were leaving Lilly saw someone come through the door that she was really surprised to see especially coming in with a man. "Hey Frankie, how are you doing?"

Frankie looked and saw her co-workers, she saw Scotty helping Lilly on with her coat. "Hi Lilly and Scotty, hey Lilly you look amazing doesn't she Scotty."

He smiled. "She does look amazing but Lil is always gorgeous."

Lilly was kind of uncomfortable thinking that Scotty would be upset seeing Frankie out with someone. Frankie turned around to the guy with her. "Tanner this is Lilly and Scotty; they are detectives in Homicide where I work."

He put his hand out. "Nice to meet both of you, so are you out for a working dinner?"

Frankie smiled. "Are you nuts? They are dating outside of work." She smiled at Lilly and Scotty. "So have a great night you guys, not trying to be rude but I'm starving."

Lilly smiled as she noticed Scotty was holding her hand. "You two have a great dinner, I'll be down to see you in the morning Frankie I need to talk to you about those tests you were doing for me today."

Frankie smiled. "Don't come too early let me have coffee first." They said their goodbyes and walked out the door. Lilly decided she wouldn't say anything about it to ruin the fun they were having but she would approach Frankie about it the next day.

When they got to Lilly's house she unlocked the door and let them in and walked in the kitchen but Scotty stopped her at the door. "Go on and change Lil, as much as I love that dress and really love those heels you mentioned you were uncomfortable. I'll make the coffee while you change and get dessert ready."

She smiled and at him but before she left the kitchen she raised up the little bit she had to in the heels and kissed him on the lips. "You're such a prince Scotty Valens."

He smiled at her and hugged her close to him. "And you're my princess Lilly, now go change and get comfortable while I get dessert ready." She kicked off her heels and ran up the steps, he would love to be following her up to help her change but they weren't ready for that yet and he had to ask her the question he had for her first. He had the Christmas present that was going to blow her mind but he felt like she was putting up barriers with Frankie but she knew that had been over for months, close to a year.

Scotty was in the kitchen pouring coffee when she came back in and was wearing a cami and shorts, he looked up and smiled. She walked over and put her finger in the icing of the cake then licked it. "Wow that's good, then she put her finger in it again and held it up to his mouth but then she laughed and pulled it away at the last minute and put the icing on her lips and leaned close like she was seeing what he would do."

Scotty was sure that Lilly was just setting up a challenge and he was up for it. "Don't play with me Lilly unless you want it all." She moved in front of him and plastered her body to his and leaned close with the icing on her lips. He leaned forward and licked the icing off her lips and then kissed her a deep kiss. "I want you Lil, I want you really bad but nothing is going to happen tonight because we have some issues to work out and you have some things going on that you feel about me that aren't true. I have to prove that I can be with someone for the long haul before we ever sleep together."

She looked at him like she was confused and just stood there. "Why is it you can have sex with other women but not me?"

"Because Lil other women are just that, other women but you represent commitment and when are finally in bed together it won't be having sex it will be making love because we are making a commitment to each other and you have issues about me that need to be resolved first so we need to work on that and I have to do something first."

She nodded her head. "Does this have to do with another woman?"

"No, there is no other woman in my life outside of my family but I can't get you to believe me and until you do we can't move forward." She picked up her plate and coffee then walked to the living room, he followed her.

She sat down and looked up at him. "Take off your jacket and tie, you look too formal to be sitting with me."

He looked down. "There's icing on my tie and the front of my jacket anyway."

She laughed. "Leave both of them and I'll clean them for you, imagine explaining that one at work. Lilly was rubbing icing on her lips and I was licking it off and some of it fell on me."

He laughed. "That sounds too much like the truth for them to believe it."

Later that evening a man sits in a bar when a younger man walks in, the younger man walks up to him and smiles. "There was a package with the note this time sir."

The older man hands him his money and nods. "You left the gift for tomorrow?"

"Yes sir, the last one for Christmas Eve just like you instructed me. I want to thank you I made enough money to purchase the gift I needed."

The older man nodded. "Now get out of here before someone sees us together." He waits until the younger man is gone, he reads the thank you note and smiles then he reads the note with the package and he is at a loss for words except "oh shit." Then he opens the package left with the note and leaves the bar heading for home.

**TBC**

_Review… Well? I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Next chapter Lilly has a talk with Frankie and Scotty overhears the conversation (oops)! And everything will be revealed like if Lilly is on track if she is correct about who her secret Santa is._


	5. All Shall Be Revealed

**Title: Secret Santa of Love**

_Summary: Chapter One_

_Disclaimer: Chapter One_

**Chapter Five: All Shall Be Revealed**

Lilly got in early and no one had arrived yet, she was relieved. After he ran out the night before she realized that her actions had killed whatever had been building between them and she might have ruined their wonderful partnership too. She laid the gifts she brought on each partners desk and then ended by putting the tie-pin on Scotty's desk along with the Christmas card she bought for him. She had left his other gifts with Allie that morning with no explanation, they were friends and none was needed. She walked toward her boss's office. "Hey boss." She held out a wrapped package. "Merry Christmas, I thought I would go on and leave this with you since we're all leaving early today and you said you were going to leave as early as you could to pick up Rita. This bag is for your daughter's house for Rita and your grandson."

He smiled. "Here's a little something for you and of course Rita sent you something and then here's something for Aunt Lilly from Tommy. I guess you're going to spend Christmas with Scotty's family this year? I heard Rosa mention it when she was here the other day."

Lilly put her head down. "I was supposed to but things have changed and I think I'm going to have to bow out now, after Christmas I think the two of us are going to sit down and have a long chat. I'm thinking of transferring out of homicide after the New Year, been a lot of years boss and well maybe it's time for me to move on."

He nodded. "It's been more years for Will and Nick, I've sat here for the last couple of years and watched you fall in love with your partner but I kept my mouth shut. I'm not keeping it shut anymore because I'm not going to lose two of my best detectives over one night of sex that someone decided was a bad idea, get it worked out over the holidays. I'm not losing you or Scotty over this."

She looked up. "I haven't slept with Scotty; we just went out last night for the first time and actually for the last. I kind of made a move on him and he ran out on me, I thought he asked me out because he liked me but I guess I was wrong. Anyway we ran into Frankie and the guy she's seeing now at the restaurant, we got back to my place and I made a move but he ran out. Anyway I guess we'll work it out soon, I've got to go talk to Frankie about something on this case I told her I would be down this morning."

He nodded. "For what it's worth that guy is head over heels in love with you." She just smiled and walked out; she picked up the two cups of coffee on her desk and headed down to audio/visual where Frankie works.

Lilly walked in to audio/visual and saw Frankie at her desk. "Hey Frankie, is this too early?"

Frankie smiled. "Not if one of those cups is for me." She took the cup that Lilly handed out to her and then walked over to the computer stand. "So here's the surveillance tape that you and Kat brought to me and I hope Will was smart enough to bet someone money that this guy was in on it."

Lilly walked over to where she was standing and looked at the pictures in her hand. "Why is that?"

"Because he was, see there he is beside the victim's car and there he is at the side of the building if you look at this picture it was right after the victim walked over there."

Lilly laughed. "Well I guess I know where Kat and I are headed this morning."

Frankie looked at her. "Why aren't you taking Scotty with you? I mean he is your partner and you are working with Kat a lot lately."

Lilly sat down at the chair beside Frankie's desk; she noticed that no one really paid much attention when people talked there. "We are drifting apart right now, I told boss I may need to transfer out after the holidays."

Frankie shook her head. "No Lil that would break his heart that guy loves you. After what I saw last night you love him too, come on be straight with me you can tell me anything I promise I won't tell him." What neither of them knew was that Scotty was standing right outside the door but no one could see him but he could hear everything.

"I thought Scotty was my mystery man, you know the guy leaving the gifts in my desk so I bought a ring with a V on it and left it in my desk last night but I got another gift this morning and never heard from him so I had to go on one of two assumptions."

Frankie crossed her legs and looked at Lilly. "And those assumptions are what Lilly?"

"Well one that he's not the mystery man and some guy is really pissed that he got a ring with a V on it in my hopes that it was Scotty or what I did last night freaked him out and scared him off."

Frankie laughed. "Okay dish girl, you have to tell me now what you did last night."

"I made an idiot of myself, I made a move on Scotty and he ran out of my home the only thing he didn't do was go screaming. I scared him to death is what I did, I'll be lucky if he ever talks to me again. I made it clear that I had sex on the brain and he made it clear that he just wasn't interested in me like that."

Frankie pointed at the box in her hand. "Open the box and let's see what this one is, so far he's pretty much an ace shopper." After looking in the box Frankie just mumbled. "Oh wow, those are beautiful." Lilly just nodded and wiped her eyes then Frankie just felt like she needed to let out a secret she had been holding in. "I'm going to tell you something, a couple of things that Scotty doesn't know I know and one of them he doesn't even know."

Lilly shook her head. "Don't break a confidence with Scotty for me, that's not right."

"He didn't ask me to keep anything in confidence I mean he doesn't know one of these happened and then the other one I found out by accident so he doesn't know I know. You are upset and not thinking clearly but these are things you need to know." Frankie cleared her throat then began. "The day we officially broke up we slept together the night before but we didn't have sex, he came over and we talked he said he had feelings for someone else and he was sorry but he just couldn't help it."

Lilly put her head down. "So he never came right out and said who it was."

Frankie smiled. "No not then but I had a feeling it was you, but I wasn't hurt because we had been drifting apart for some time and I knew we were going to be over soon. But that night we had a few beers and he feel a sleep in my bed. The next morning I was just waking up and I guess my hair was over close to him and he kind of stroked it but he was still sleeping and he said Lilly."

Lilly wiped her eyes again and she smiled through her tears. "I'm sorry; really I didn't do anything while the two of you were dating trying to take him."

"Oh I know but I think even before we met he was falling in love with you a little at a time, I think he dated other women trying not to fall in love with you and it just didn't work." Frankie got up and refilled their cups and then came back. "So one day I went in the officers' gym looking for another cop and Scotty was changing shirts and I saw it on his chest right over his heart a badge tattooed with a badge number and your name under it. I checked just out of curiosity, it's your badge number."

Lilly put her hand over her mouth. "I had no idea; I wonder when he got that."

Frankie looked straight at Lilly. "That my dear you are going to have to ask the man himself."

Lilly shook her head. "I need to get this case over with I can't do this right now."

Frankie picked up her phone. _"Miller, what's up media queen?"_

"Lilly is here and has some evidence that she needs you to go follow-up with her, bring make-up the girl needs to freshen up her face."

"_I'll be right there and thanks for hanging with her this morning, do you know where Scotty is?"_

"No but it would be great if he wasn't around her for a few hours yet today, she's got some pretty heavy information I laid on her and may want to burn your ears too."

"_No problem, I'm glad you're so great with all of this."_

"Hey I happen to know that I'm getting proposed to on Valentine's Day, Tanner's sister can't keep a secret it's like being around a news anchor she tells everything. I just want my friends happy too." Frankie said goodbye and hung up. Kat walked in and put the make-up bag down in front of Lilly.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh good lord go fix your face girl you look like you've been crying for days."

Lilly looked up at Kat. "Oh you have no idea what kind of last few hours I've had, I made a move on Scotty last night and the guy ran out of my house like his pants were on fire."

Frankie sat down and grabbed Lilly's arm. "Okay I told you what happened when he said your name in my bed." She looked at Kat. "She'll fill you in on that one later." Then she looked back at Lilly. "Tell me what you did last night that was so bad."

Lilly looked at them. "I stuck my finger in the icing of the chocolate cake we took home and licked it off; he started breathing different like he was getting turned on or something. So then I put my finger in it and held it to his lips but just as he was getting ready to lick it off I moved it to my lips and rubbed it on my lips, so he licked the icing off my lips and we kissed and I mean really kissed. I had never had a kiss like that in my life, I felt it through my entire body and I was ready to let him take me right there in my kitchen. So we went to the living room to finish the cake and coffee, we started kissing so I climbed on his lap and put icing in my cleavage. He looked at me, his face turned white and he just said he couldn't do this then moved me back to the couch and he was gone. I mean rejected coldly like that by a man I love more than anything. I've had relationships since I met Scotty but I love him so much and I just don't get what I did."

Kat whistled. "Oh wow, that was one open invitation girl we need to go work because I need that image out of my head."

Lilly held up the box with the earrings that had been left for her. They were keys with hearts on the end and a ribbon in the box read _you own the key to my heart. _Lilly looked up at Kat and smiled. "So do you still think its Scotty? I mean I left the ring and well I didn't hear anything from him so if it was him then he might have called me on it, but then I did scare him off last night."

Kat started walking for the door. "Let's go get this weirdo and then we'll sort out what's going on with you."

Lilly turned around. "Thanks Frankie, you have a great Christmas with Tanner."

Frankie pulled open her bottom drawer and pulled out a tiny nightie. "Went shopping at Victoria Secrets for the holidays, I plan too."

Kat and Lilly got to the house of one Lyle Fisher and Kat knocked on the door. "Mr. Fishers this is Detectives Miller and Rush with Philly PD we would like to talk to you about that case we called about. One of our partners discussed it with you a few days ago and you were very helpful, we would like to discuss it with you some more."

Lilly motioned toward Kat that she was headed around back when they heard a sound and she got her phone. "This is Lilly Rush we need back-up at 110 Sutton Lane ASAP."

Kat saw a patrol car pull in and two officers got out, one of them ran up to her and the other one ran around to the back. He came back a second later. "Hopkins lets go we have chase, I called a bus he knocked Detective Rush on the head with a brick just as I got back there. Detective Miller we'll take chase and you can stay with her." She thanked them and went back to check on Lilly.

She called their boss. "_Stillman."_

"Sir, its Kat dumb ass hit Lil with a brick and got away so our back-up Hopkins and Downs are chasing him. I'll follow Lil to the hospital and take her home."

"_Good luck with that, she'll want to come back here."_

"Well she's got a hard head, I'm sure she'll be fine. Ambulance is here, I'll check in with you boss."

Stillman hated his job at times and this is one of those times. He stepped out of his office and saw the three male detectives going over the case file. "Scotty talk you in my office for a minute?" Scotty nodded and followed his boss back into the office. "Kat just called in, they got to the house of our suspect and of course knocked, identified themselves and called for back-up. Kat stayed in the front and Lilly went around back, back-up got there one stayed with Kat and one went around with Lilly. When he got there the guy had just taken a brick to Lilly's head and took off. The officers made chase, they just put Lilly in an ambulance so Kat is following her to the hospital."

Scotty walked around his office for a few seconds and didn't speak and suddenly his head popped up. "I guess you would rather me stay here and not run to the hospital?"

"After what happened last night staying here would probably be your best move at the moment, let her head clear and then talk to her. Have you seen her or talked to her at all since last night?"

"No, she was down in the A/V lab all morning telling Frankie what a jerk I am but fortunately she was trying to convince Lilly I wasn't that bad. I messed up boss but I need to fix it."

He smiled. "Fix it but let's clean this up first, he's trying to run from Hopkins and Downs so when they get him they'll bring him in and trust me Hopkins knows about you and Lil."

Scotty nodded. "I know he knows, he plays basketball with me and my brother and my brother loves to talk about my feelings for Lilly." Scotty walked toward the door. "I'll just go fill them in and wait for the officers to drag him in."

Suddenly they heard a voice from the doorway. "I heard Lilly got hurt, is she okay?" Frankie walked over to where they were working.

Scotty looked up. "Kat's with her at the hospital, we don't have details yet we're waiting for the officers to bring our suspect in and then we can beat the piss out of him for hitting Lilly."

Frankie held up some pictures. "Well the originals are with Kat and Lilly but Kat thought you might need copies for when they brought in this guy. So is there a really good reason you stayed here instead of running to the hospital?"

Scotty looked up at her and smiled. "Sure is, boss told me that being at the hospital making her head hurt more may not help my cause when I go to apologize."

Frankie nodded. "About the only thing that would help you right now would be a billboard apology or a diamond ring."

Scotty cleared his throat. "Well I can't do much about the billboard but the other one I bought a couple of days ago, I'll let you know what she says." He laughed as Frankie walked out smiling.

They heard a commotion in the hallway and looked out to see two officers coming in with a man. Will looked toward the door and laughed. "Looks like Hopkins got his man, hope he didn't put the smack down on him too hard."

They walked in and the taller officer smiled. "So want me to take him to interrogation?"

Nick nodded. "Oh sure, Will and I'll be right there to keep sunshine company and let him know what happens in lockup when guys hurt Detective Rush. You can beat the rest of us to a bloody pulp but for some reason some of those prisons down there have a soft heart for our girl Rush and well guys that have hurt her just don't look too purty once word gets around." He laughed. "Just cuff him to the table, thanks Hopkins."

Stillman came out and patted the other officer on the back. "You brought him in, good work Downs I thought we would be chasing him for a while."

Hopkins came out and laughed. "You spooked him with that story about what happens to guys in lockup that hurt Detective Rush; do you tell that to all guys Nick?"

Stillman turned around. "That's a fact, for some reason guys that hurt her get the beat down in lockup, they're crushing on her bad down there."

Scotty laughed. "They might be crushing on her but don't forget that she's my girl. So Nick and Will you gonna go make sure this guy stays off the street?"

They went to interrogation and Scotty was headed to the observation room behind their boss when they heard Kat's voice. "Lil sit down and I'll get you some water to take one of your pain meds with."

Scotty turned around and walked over to her. "Can I talk to you for a minute it's very important and very private?"

She smiled slightly. "Oh I don't see how this day can get any worse so if you're going to tell me that I scared the daylights out of you and ruined our friendship and partnership then I can most likely handle that. I mean I've been knocked out so surely I can handle whatever you have to throw at me."

He smiled. "Great, let's go talk in storage."

Stillman walked over and hit two switches on the wall by his office and then smiled at Kat. "What was that boss?"

"I just turned off the cameras in storage, they need privacy. Let's go watch this guy hang himself."

Lilly and Scotty got down to storage and he looked around. "You need to sit down, just let me find a spot."

"I'm fine standing Scotty; just tell me so I can go."

He put her against the walk and kissed her. "Lilly Rush what happened last night was me just getting spooked not because I don't love you but because I do. I was afraid because of so many reasons, mainly that you don't love me and just wanted sex. I can't have that kind of relationship with you."

He kissed her and she melted her body into his and things started getting hot and heavy like the night before and he pulled away. He saw the same look on her face from last night. "So Scotty, it's time to tell me is there going to be an us?"

He got down on one knee and smiled. "I hope so, Lilly Rush will you marry me?" He held up a ring box and snapped open the lip."

"But what about your New Year's Eve date with Frankie?"

He smiled. "I haven't dated her in months; she helped me make plans for a surprise date with you which is no longer a surprise. I guess you heard her on the phone?"

She nodded and he noticed tears coming out of her eyes. "Oh wow, yes Scotty I would be honored to marry you."

He stood up and kissed her and then kissed her harder but she stopped this time. "Scotty can we wait for tonight? Stupid I know but I really want it to be special."

We can wait for tonight but one thing before we go upstairs, it's your turn to put this on me and make everything official." He pulled out the ring she had purchased for her mystery man.

"That was you the whole time it was you?"

"It started out as something different but ended up being just that, gifts from the heart." He kissed her again. "I love you baby but if we don't stop now I'm not going to be able to stop, I want you so bad Lil."

She laughed a nervous laugh and then grabbed his hand, when they got to a table she pushed him back. "I want you now Scotty, right now."

"What about the cameras, aren't you worried that someone might see Lilly being a bad girl?"

She laughed. "Boss probably turned the cameras off, now Scotty." He nodded and pulled her close. "I love you Scotty, Merry Christmas."

He pulled her shirt and bra off then started kissing down her chest, then he smiled up at her. "Oh it sure is a Merry Christmas my best so far."

**TBC**

_Review… Next chapter is long, smut and the end! Thank you to all of my reviewers… then I'll go back to all of my previously started fics._


	6. Loving Under the Christmas Tree

**Title: Secret Santa of Love**

_Summary: Chapter One_

_Disclaimer: Chapter One_

**Chapter Six: Loving Under the Christmas Tree**

Lilly was sitting on the couch when her front door opened and she saw a tree being brought in the door, she walked over and opened the door farther. "Scotty you're nut, what are you doing?"

He finished bringing the tree in and then closed the door. "Do you know how hard it is to get a tree on Christmas Day?"

She sighed. "I told you since we did Christmas at your parents' house we could do a tree here next year."

He walked over still holding the tree and leaned in for a kiss. "We won't be living separate next Christmas so we might have a tree here or my place." He smiled and winked as he placed the tree in the stand. "Or we might have a new place together, who knows what might happen in a year Lil?"

She started walking toward the kitchen. "I'll make coffee and heat up some of those really great cinnamon buns your mom sent home with us."

He walked in the kitchen and smiled. "Say that again Lil."

She turned to him after turning on the coffee pot. "What that I'm going to make coffee? I just made coffee, what was so wonderful about that?"

He moved over and kissed her. "You said the cinnamon buns that ma sent home with us, you are already talking about us in a sense of being at home together. So us living together won't be that big of a strain on your single days?"

She put her arms around his neck. "If I woke up to you being in bed beside me every morning and had you here with me every night after work then I would be very happy. We're engaged Scotty and I've never been happier in my life, I love you."

He lifted her up on the counter and kissed her. "I want to make love to you right now Lil, but I always want you."

She smiled. "Our snack is almost finished and then we need to go get some decorations for the tree that we just had to have, I never put up a tree so I don't have any decorations."

He moved her hair away from the side of her face and started kissing her neck. "You have some because I already bought them and they're the trunk of my car, so let's eat and then we can decorate this tree."

So after eating Scotty went to his car to get the decorations he purchased for her tree. When he came back his arms were loaded with two boxes so they started by putting on the lights and then the garland. "Oh Scotty all of the ornaments, that's so sweet."

The ones on the top are just random generic ornaments that I thought you might like but the ones on the bottom I gave some thought to. He pulled an ornament out of a badge and then another one. "Here are our badges with badge numbers and names, like my tattoo. Here's one with a house and the sign above the house says Valens on it of course the ones in the very bottom with baby's first Christmas will have to wait until we have a baby for a first Christmas."

She smiled. "You already bought baby ornaments; we've only had sex twice and once was in storage."

He smiled at her and moved her to his lap. "You can get just as pregnant in storage as you can in bed, so I might be well on my way to getting that baby and I didn't use protection either time are you on anything?"

She shook her head. "No, it made me sick so the doctor took me off of it and warned me about unprotected sex and pregnancy."

He laughed. "So the tree has been decorated and the only thing left to do is christen it as officially our tree for this season."

Lilly knew she had been out of the Holiday loop for years but she also knew you didn't have to christen a tree. "Now that's bogus Valens, you don't have to christen a Christmas tree and I'm sure what you have in mind is as nasty as your mind can get."

He went around turning off the lights only leaving the lights on the tree shining and then he took her hand. "I laid a blanket down but if you don't want to do this then I understand."

She smiled as she knocked him back and then straddled on him. "I am fine with making love under the tree just another gift to look forward to."

They started undressing each other slowing slowly when they were completely naked Lilly moved down Scotty's body kissing him until she got to hard cock; she rubbed him with her hand and then smiled at him. "Now this is very impressive detective Valens." She licked him and then took him in her mouth.

Scotty couldn't believe his fiancée was under the Christmas tree with him in her mouth; this was like his holiday dream come true. He felt like he was going to faint she made him feel so good. "Oh man baby, that feels wonderful."

She licked him and smiled. "That's kind of the idea sweetheart." Then she took him back in her mouth and continued to suck him.

Suddenly Lilly felt herself being lifted up toward the top of Scotty's body and suddenly she was even with his face. "As wonderful as that felt baby, I want to make love to you and that means it takes both of us. You do know I don't really want a long engagement, right?"

She kissed him and smiled. "I was thinking maybe taking some vacation days we have coming to us over the first of the year and eloping, I love you Scotty."

At her words he flipped her over and kissed her neck while he felt her to make sure she was ready for him. "Oh baby you're so hot and wet, absolutely perfect." She smiled as he entered her and started moving. But then Scotty started moving faster and Lilly started screaming out. "Oh Scotty, oh wow." They picked up pace, both of them moving and suddenly they both screamed out and Lilly could swear she saw stars.

When Scotty woke up he heard talking, he opened his eyes and saw Lilly on the couch wearing his shirt and on the phone. Then hear smiled when he heard her. "We are having a great evening Ma, but Scotty is still asleep from the nap we took." He saw her smile and then she spoke again. "You have a dirty mind, now I know where your son gets it."

Scotty got up on the couch after slipping into his underwear and kissed the side of Lilly's neck that was opposite of the phone. "Hey baby you should have got me up."

Then Lilly spoke again. "Your son is up and trying to distract me, would you like to talk to your son?" She handed Scotty the phone and smiled. "Your mother called and now I know where you get the filth that floats through your mind, she asked if we did it under the Christmas tree yet."

Scotty took the phone as Lilly laid her head down on his lap. "Hey Ma, can you not make my future wife think we're all perverts?"

"_I was just teasing her and she knows it, Lilly was my friend before she became your fiancée. You moved slowly son, we had her pegged for family years ago."_

"I proposed Ma, are we going to keep having this conversation? You know exactly how long I've loved Lilly but meeting your new partner and saying wow your gorgeous let's go have sex really doesn't make a good first impression."

"_You're right that's not the way to go but it was never about just sex with her. But I could tell the first time I met her and the way you looked at her that she would join our family."_

"Ma you met Lilly about 5 years ago, you knew back then that I would marry her?"

"_Yes I knew that, now how long of an engagement are you going to have?"_

He looked down at Lilly and ran his hand through her hair. "We've been talking about taking a vacation over the first of the year and eloping."

"_Oh good, not a long engagement that's a good plan but I would like you to talk to Lilly about doing vows in the church just for the family."_

"I will Ma, now I need to go so we can fix dinner. I love you Ma and tell pop too." He got off the phone and looked at Lilly then sighed.

"What is it; I know she wanted something after you told her about the elopement."

He raised her up and kissed her then put her back down in his lap. "She wanted me to talk to you about taking vows in the church later on, it's important to her."

Lilly moved to sit in his lap and put her arms around his neck. "I love you and your family, it's important to your mother and I know your mother is important to you, so let's make plans to do that for her. It can be just us and your family."

"I love you Lilly, you have no idea how much I love you."

She smiled through her watery eyes. "I think I do have an idea because I love you so much too."

Scotty moved Lilly off his lap and got up then came back with a package. "I bought this in anticipation of everything going my way; I'm not saying you have to use it ever I just bought it."

Lilly opened the wrapped gift, when she was finished she smiled. "I love it Scotty and as soon as we go back after our vacation it will go on my desk along with our picture."

**Epilogue: (January 4****th****)**

Kat looked up as Lt. Stillman walked by her desk. "So are Lilly and Scotty coming back today?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, they come back today so they should be here any minute. I ran into Mrs. Valens a couple of days ago she told me they went to Virginia for a few days."

Nick looked over and smiled. "What's in Virginia?"

Will laughed as he got up and started for the break room. "A very beautiful bed and breakfast that on the same property is a lovely little wedding chapel, but hey this is Scotty we're talking about and did make the arrangements."

They looked up as Lilly and Scotty walked in and Stillman smiled. "Well welcome back you two, are you ready to get back to it?"

Lilly took her name plate off of her desk and put her new one on that Scotty gave her for Christmas, they looked in shock at the new nameplate. _Lilly Rush-Valens, _she put a couple of pictures on her desk and then put one of them on Scotty's. Then she handed a picture in a frame to Stillman and smiled. "I thought you would like one of our wedding pictures, I mean you guys had to know we would run off and get married I never take a vacation."

Stillman smiled. "Well congratulations, we have a case so let's get started."

**The End!**

_**Thank you to all of my reviewers… I'm not done with Lilly and Scotty yet. I have two or three stories I'm working on and I'm going to start a new one a Cold Case/SVU crossover… stay tuned!**_


End file.
